


SHow Them You’re All Grownup

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke





	SHow Them You’re All Grownup

College was supposed to be Eddie’s big break from his parents. At 18, he needed to leave his hometown. Derry, Maine was great for being a kid. But it was too small once you got out of high school. Thankfully he was accepted into a New York school so it wasn’t that far but enough distance to feel independent.

First day of classes went smoothly. Meaning, very few people talked to Eddie and he managed to keep his head down. No one from Derry followed him and for that he was able to breathe a bit easier. 

In one of his classes, a young man eyed him quite a bit. No older than Eddie himself, the kid intrigued him. After about 2 days of ogling, Eddie finally gathered the courage to talk to him.

“Hey!” Eddie mentally kicked himself for sounding much too enthusiastic for a Monday morning. But the boy made no comment about his overly jovial voice. He merely smiled, blowing Eddie’s expectations of the perfect person out of the water.

“Hi! You a freshie too?” Eddie nodded. “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak.” He stuck out his hand.

“Richie Tozier.” The boy shook it. 

“Nice to meet ya, Rich.” Eddie couldn’t believe how breezily he was acting. This boy, Richie, was cute. That much was 100% certain. 

“Great making your acquaintance, Eds.” Richie’s Sly grin made Eddie’s heart jolt unexpectedly. His skin turned an unpleasant shade of scarlet. 

“Anyway, I gotta head to my next class. I’ll see ya around!” Richie called over his shoulder. 

As he was leaving, he held Eddie’s hand one last time leaving behind a small slip of paper. 

“You left your-“ but he stopped. The note in his hand was addressed to him directly. 

“Hope we can chat sometime.” both a signature and a phone number were located underneath the hastily scrawled message. 

Eddie felt lighter than air for the rest of the day.


End file.
